


Guilty Pleasure

by krazikrys



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Held Down, Lust, Temptation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: Nick asks Brian to help in his little tryst with his girlfriend. In helping, Brian needs some help of his own. Nick's girlfriend, Carlie offers her services, but will Brian take her up on it and ruin his marriage with his wife, Leighanne?





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in 2001.
> 
> Don't know them. Never met them.

I held her arms down, pinned above her head. I was kneeling at the top of the bed keeping her still. Her deep brown hair fanned out beneath me; her chocolate brown eyes reflected the moonlight, blinking slowly. Her olive skin glistened with a mixture of sweat and water. She was Nick's girlfriend, his lover. She was completely naked; writhing beneath Nick's every touch of her body. Between her spread legs was where my best friend Nick now sat, stroking her gently. She moaned softly, arching her back as Nick plunged a finger into her moist center.

I didn't exactly enjoy participating in my friend's encounters with his girlfriend, but Nick Carter had begged. Carlie Martinez enjoyed it. She and Nick had been dating for months and had been on tour with us, the two were virtually inseparable. And they were almost always going at each other. I remembered the night that Nick had asked me. It was after the first of a two-show stop in one of the many cities on the tour.

"Brian, can I talk to you?" he asked once we got back to the hotel.

"Sure, what's up?" I said, following Nick down the hallway.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Nick said with a smirk.

"What kind of favor?" I had asked raising an eyebrow, uncertain of Nick's idea.

Nick coughed. "Um, could you help me with Carlie?" I kept my eyebrow raised at Nick's request. "I'd really like your help. AJ's busy and well, I don't really trust the other guys."

Not giving in, I asked, "What would I have to do?"

"Hold her down."

"Wait, wait, wait. Nick, you want me to hold down your woman while you screw her?"

"Yeah," Nick said, blushing.

"You know I can't. I've got Leighanne at home."

"I'm not asking you to participate, just help me. Carlie's not into all that dominating stuff, but she's a little weasel when it comes to teasing her. She won't hold still and she refuses to let me tie her up. Come on man. I don't want you to screw her, just hold her down, and keep her quiet." Nick grinned. "You know you wanna see her naked. We all did. I just got to her first."

Nick had been right. We all had wanted to see her naked. She had the most gorgeous body and she flaunted it constantly. As one of the stage managers, the rest of the crew tried to coax her to wear less revealing clothing, but she wouldn't do it. There was even a pool that had gone around about who would get to see her naked first. Of course, we all had our ten bucks in, but it was Nick who collected the two grand. "Are you sure she's not going to have a problem with this?" I asked as Nick draped an arm around my shoulder.

"Nah. I'm hoping it'll turn her on more," Nick said, leading me to his hotel room.

"What about Leighanne?"

"She doesn't need to know. And on top of that, it's not like you're the one screwing her. You're heart's with Leigh, we all know that."

I sighed. Rolling my eyes, I answered, "Alright."

"Great," Nick replied, opening the door.

That was last week. Now, I sat there, watching Nick launch his well-planned assault on his girlfriend. It had surprised me when I had first met her that Nick and she were the same age. No wonder they gelled so quickly. Nick had struck up the friendship first. When he did that, I knew I was out ten bucks. Everyone had been trying to be sneaky about getting to see the beautiful Latina naked; some of the dancers trying to sneak into the shower with her and such, but it never worked. However, I knew Nick's plan would work. Having worked around her, I knew who she favored. She liked Howie, the two having been caught talking in Spanish at times. But Howie was just a friend, nothing more. A man whom she shared a common bond of ethnicity with. The men she dated tended to be the blonde, blue-eyed type. If I hadn't been married, I would have been the one at the foot of the bed with her. She did try to come onto me in the beginning, but I quickly quieted her passion. Shaking her hand the first time, I noticed the way she looked at me. During a rehearsal shortly thereafter I made sure I grabbed a microphone from her with my left hand so she saw the ring. She did, and from then on, didn't even attempt a pass. In fact, she had cornered me and told me she admired both my cousin Kevin Richardson and myself. She said she'd worked with a lot of rock stars since she was eighteen and had spent a better part of her life touring with her father. Most of the men she saw that had women throwing themselves at them didn't wear wedding bands, even though they had wives and children at home. Her father didn't even wear a wedding band, even though her mom was at home waiting for him to return.

Carlie, whose full name was Carlisa Therese Martinez, was moaning beneath me. I snapped myself out of my trance and locked eyes with my friend. He was maneuvering two fingers inside her, twisting, turning and thrusting into her. She arched her back, gasping for breath as Nick continued to torture her insides. I leaned down and covered her mouth with mine; engulfing one of her screams of ecstasy as Nick pushed her over the edge. Like Carlie, Nick was completely naked. I was still in all my clothes not wanting to tempt the little Latina. Nick had been correct when he had said she was a weasel. She moved all over the place. Sometimes it was hard to control her. And she wasn't the quietest person either. That was what made her a good stage manager. She knew how to use her voice, and the bedroom was no exception.

After a few orgasms, Nick removed his fingers from her, immediately sticking them in his mouth and sucking her juices off. "Oh Nicky," she moaned. "Why'd you stop? Brian don't make him stop," she said to me as if I had been the one to stop the exchange.

"Baby, what do you want?" Nick asked, seductively, upon removing his fingers from his mouth.

"Fuck me," she said.

"What?" Nick asked, inching his way up her body. He climbed on top of her, placing his hands near mine, pinning her wrists above her head. I knew my work was done, so I got up from the bed and went to leave the room.

Carlie turned her head towards the door as I went to leave. "Don't go, Brian," she said. "Stay, _por favor_."

I stopped cold in my tracks. She wanted me to stay and watch the two of them make love. I didn't want to do it. "I can't, Carlie," I told her, again turning my back on the two lovebirds.

"Please," she begged.

"Bri, it'd be okay," Nick said, turning to look at me. "It'd be like watching a porno."

Nick was right. It would be like watching a porno, live. I was the "good Christian boy" in the group, so I knew how wrong this was, but in the same instance, it was exhilarating. Every pastor I had ever talked to told me to resist temptation, no matter how exciting it may be. But this was one time I was finally going to give in. What was wrong with one little guilty pleasure every now and again? I sighed. Turning back towards the two naked young people, I sighed again.

Nick smiled and said, "Take a seat Bri." I did as he instructed, sitting in one of the chairs near the bed. The two quickly went back to their game, Nick kissing Carlie's neck and working his way down to her breasts. I watched as Nick circled his tongue around the hard nub of Carlie's left breast. He then snaked a trail over to her right one and repeated the action, all the while holding her hands above her head. He kissed his way back up to her lips, their mouths opening and tongues mingling together in the open air for a moment before diving into each other's mouths.

I watched as Carlie pulled her knees up, putting pressure on Nick's hips with her thighs. He quickly fulfilled her request by driving his fully erect penis deep into her core. As I watched the two of them moving in unison, trying to make the most of their time together. I felt my jeans stir, noticing the bulge growing in them. Nick's little run in was turning me on in the most extreme sense of the word. I closed my eyes listening to them moan and groan, their skin slapping together as Nick pounded his way into his lover. Unconsciously, I reached down and unhooked my jeans, giving myself some room to breathe. I heard Carlie moan, "Nicky," as she tightened her grip on his shoulders. I watched as Nick drove himself deep into his girlfriend one final time.

I felt the urge to masturbate welling deep within me. I seriously wanted to know what those thighs felt like around my body. I squeezed my eyes shut again, trying to will the urge to leave my body. I was not going to succumb to the temptation coursing through my veins. I had managed to survive this long on the tour without my beloved wife and I wasn't about to give in to desire. I sat there, clenching my fists, resting them on my knees. I was sitting there, trying my hardest not to give in, when I felt hands on me. My eyes snapped open as I felt a hand unzip my jeans and slip into my boxers. "Carlie, what are you doing?"

"Helping you," she whispered, slipping my manhood out of its cell and into the cool air of the hotel room.

I moved my hand to stop her, push her away, but Nick pinned my wrists to my knees. "Let her, Rok," he said in my ear. "She's good, trust me."

I tilted my head back to look into Nick's blue eyes. "It's not that I don't trust you..." I started to say as Carlie slipped her hand around me, massaging my length. "Leighanne," I whispered.

"She doesn't need to know," Nick said. Locking glances with my best friend, I saw him nod his head slowly at his girlfriend. I felt breath on my skin and looked down at her. She was kneeling before me, her lips mere inches from engulfing me. As much as I wanted it, I knew I couldn't allow this to happen. As beautiful as Carlie was and as much as the entire male staff wanted to screw her or have her suck them off, I knew I wasn't about to let my marriage dissolve for bragging rights. I stood up quickly, causing Carlie to fall back on her heels.

"I can't do this," I said out loud, scrambling to put myself back together.

"Brian, don't leave," Carlie pleaded.

"Sorry," I replied. "I just can't do this," I told her, touching her cheek before I headed towards the door. I stopped right before I opened the door. "Nick, we'll talk about this later." I then opened the door and slid outside, heaving a sigh of relief.


End file.
